Nuclear Measurement Analysis and Control (NUMAC) refers to the monitoring and control of various processes of a nuclear power plant (e.g., monitoring and controlling radiation, temperature, power ranges, etc.). Various pieces of equipment, referred to hereinafter as “NUMAC equipment,” may be used to perform these monitoring activities within a nuclear power plant's control room. Due to the complexity and the level of importance associated with the NUMAC equipment, it may be desirable, if not mandatory, to train individuals to use the equipment properly and to respond to different scenarios as they occur. As a result, simulated NUMAC equipment may be provided. However, the equipment needed to create this simulated environment can be quite costly. In addition there are various regulations that the equipment must satisfy, such as those outlined in the NRC Regulatory Guide §1.149, as well as the applicable ANSI (American National Standards Institute) simulator standard.
Throughout the years, different simulator vendors have made available various simulated NUMAC hardware. One issue with these solutions has been hardware obsolescence and ongoing maintenance. For example, gas plasma displays, which are frequently used in simulated NUMAC hardware solutions provided, can be especially problematic, often failing at a rate of about one a year. In addition, some of the solutions provided include custom-built processor boards. These solutions further run on customized operating platforms and use custom-designed software to build the displays. These solutions also pose issues in relation to interchangeability of components and cost.
A need, therefore, exists for a simulator that can be used in, among other places, a nuclear power plant control room that overcomes these and other issues.